Gothic Lover
by KougasPuppy
Summary: AU:kouga is a pro skate border. during one of his shows he meets a goth girl. he falls in love with her but only to find out that she has thoughts of suicide. can he clam her thoughts? or will he lose her forever?


Chapter 1  
  
"And the moment you've all been waiting for the amasing KOUGA!" the crowd went wild as kouga stepped onto the half pike. As he stood on top of the half pike waving to the crowd a pale faced girl caught his eye. He noticed that she was drawing and every now and then she would look up. He smiled. "hey sessh is kouga smiling at me?" the girl said rasing an eye brow. "yes sumi-kun he is" sesshoumaru said bored as hell. "what do you find that is so fabules about these skaters sumi...it's a waste of time" sesshoumaru said taking out a book and reading it. "they are fun to draw sessh" sumi said. "well just don't draw your ugly brother inuyasha draw me instead" "shut up sessh you are so gay" kouga did some tricks on the half pike. The crowd stood up on their feet as inuyasha stepped on to the half pike. "why do some many people like your brother...he sucks" sesshoumaru said running his fingers though his long sliver hair. "I liked to see you try that...and stop calling him MY brother...hes yours to" sesshoumaru messed up sumis hair and continued to read his book. "oh my good ITS KOUGA!" said a random girl. Sumi lifted up her head and kouga was sitting next to her. "what do you want?" sumi asked giving kouga a cold look. "I want your name" "I don't talk to celeberties" kouga smiled. "but you live with one" sumi glared at him. "natsumi...but for short everyone calls me sumi" "I am kouga" sumi rolled her eyes. "I know who you are I don't need to be reminded" she said smartly. "well do you want to go backstage?" kouga asked nicly. "why so you can rape me?" kouga laughed. "if I did something like that your brother would kill me" sesshoumaru interupted "umm brothers...her brothers will kill you and I would make sure its paniefull" sumi giggled. "this is the oldest of both me and inuyasha...this is sesshoumaru but for short call him sessh...hes 19" kouga smiled nervesly. "hi sessh...so you wanna come back stage?" sumi rolled her eyes."sessh can I go?" sesshoumaru looked at kouga then to sumi. "yes sumi-kun you can go I'll be back around 9 to pick you and inuyasha up" sumi nodded and walked down the bleachers with kouga. Kouga thought her outfit was vary dark. She had on a black jachet big bagge black pants and black all-stars. Kouga held out his hand. "your kidding right?" kouga smiled on it wont kill you" sumi took kougas hand. Kouga noticed that her hand was as pale as her face and was cold. 'why is her hand so cold' he thought to himself.  
  
**backstage**  
  
sumi greeted her brother with a hug. "you where great inuyasha" "thanx sumi" inuyasha turned his attion to kouga. "why where you holding hands with sumi?" inuyasha asked shooting kouga a glare. "I just thought she would like to come back stage...dude do you have to be so on the edge?" inuyasha turned his head and whispred something in sumis ear. Sumi giggled. Kouga lifted an eyebrow. "what did you tell her?" inuyasha gave an evil smile. "nothing...nothing at all" "bitch what did you tell her" sumi covered her hands with her sleeves. "he did not say anything kouga just drop it"  
  
9 o'clock rolled around and inuyasha and sumi said there good byes to eveyone. "sumi!" kouga called out, sumi stopped and turned around. Sesshoumaru honked the horn. Inuyasha jumped in the front seat and started to yell at sesshoumaru. Kouga stopped in front of sumi. "hey sumi...I was wondering if..sometime you would like to go out with me?" sumi coughed(a/n- sumi has a cold) she took out her flip phone. "whats your number?" sumi coughed agin. "my cell?" "yeah" "986-7403" sumi entered it into her phone. Kouga took out his. "whats yours?" "786-4992" kouga entered her number into his phone. "so...I'll call you sometime" sumi smiled. "I'll be waiting for your call" sesshoumaru honked the horn agin. "bye sumi" "bye" sumi turned around at got in the backseat of sesshoumarus car and they drove off.

* * *

Ok so you guys are thinking "how can this chick come up with another story that fast" hey I am a mirical worker well R&R. I'll put the next chapter up a.s.a.p. wuv ya all


End file.
